


50

by nekyoooma



Series: The Tales of Dante and Nero [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Caretaking, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekyoooma/pseuds/nekyoooma
Summary: 50 ways to say i love you





	50

1 "You can't just leave all of your fucking clothes on the bathroom floor and just assume that I'm going to wash them."  
"But you did, didn't you?'"  
" _I did_."

2 "You can have the last slice of pizza."

3 "Are you cold?"  
"A lil."  
"Here. Take my coat."  
"No."  
" _Take it."  
_ " _No_."  
" _Why?_ "  
"Then  _you're_ going to be cold.  _Idiot_."

4 "Hey,  _buddy_. How about you back the fuck up before I rip you a new one?"  
" _What?_  You his  _man_  or something?"  
" _You're goddamned right I am_."

5 "...Are you wearing my shirt?"  
"I might be."  
"...Looks good."  
"...You okay?"  
"...I will be. Gonna use the bathroom real quick."  
"...?"

6 "Lady pisses me off. She gets way too close to you."

7 "Come on, babe. Don't be mad."  
"Fuck you. My hair is manly as hell."  
"I didn't say it wasn't!"  
"You called it  _cut_ _e!"_

8 " _Fuck._  I didn't think it was possible for you to get any prettier, but here you are.  _Damn_."

9 " _Shiiiiit_. Your ass looks  _amazing_  in those jeans."

10 "You made me a  _mix tape?_   _Seriously?_  I'm stuck between being happy and offended."

11 "Hey, I cleaned Blue Rose and Red Queen for you."

12 "A strawberry sundae? You're too good to me."

13 "I'll have you know that the candles you lit around the tub and the flower petals on the floor are a  _huge_ fucking fire hazard."

14 "What the fuck?  _Did you wash the dishes?_  Miracles  _do_  happen."

15 "I swear to god, this pasta is the best fucking thing I've ever eaten in my life. You sure you didn't pick this up from somewhere?  _It's amazing_."

16 "I'm sorry."

17 "Dante. This pizza. It's shaped like a heart?"  
"Yeah. Nero made it. Isn't that cute?"  
"..."

18 "Wise men say, only fools rush in~ But I can't help, falling in love with you~"  
" _Christ_. You are so bad at singing."

19 "Did you seriously just blow a kiss at me?"

20 "Let me get the door for you, my princess."  
"...Thanks."

21 "You've been smiling all day."  
"That's cause I've been with you, dummy."

22 "Fuck. I'm gonna miss you."  
"The mission's only gonna take a day or two. Three  _tops_."  
"That's three days without waking up next to you though."

23 "I'm so lucky to have met you."

24  _"Your message will be recorded after the beep."  
__beep_  
"Yeah, so. I tried to do the dishes. The kitchen is absolutely covered in suds. I honestly have no idea how. I'm almost sorry."

25 "Breakfast in bed?  _Damn_ , I'm a lucky man."

26 "Dance with me?"  
"You know I can't dance for shit."  
"That's fine. Come on."  
"...Don't get mad if I step on your feet."

27 "Happy anniversary."  
"You remembered?"  
"Of course."

28 "Did… Did you just kiss my forehead?"  
"I did."

29 "Poetry?  _Really?_ "  
"Go ahead. Read it."

"Looking a little red there."  
" _Shut the fuck up_."

30 "You know, you're my phone's screensaver."

31 "Thank you for being you."

32 "You're cleaning? Can I help?"  
"Thanks for asking, but I'd really rather not have you fucking things up."  
"Haha, right."

33 "Thanks for believing in me."

34 "Oh my god,  _let_.  _Go_."  
"Nope. You need some extra lovin' today."  
"You've been hugging me for the past  _10 minutes_. I think that's enough 'extra loving' for the next  _year_."

35 "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

36 "Be careful, okay?"

37 "Where's my goodnight kiss?"  
"...Here.  _Idiot._ "  
"Haha. Goodnight, babe."

38 "Rings?"  
"Yeah. You're mine for the rest of your life, and I'm yours. I want people to know that."  
"Okay."

39 "I almost hate how pretty you are. People are hitting on you _all the fucking time."_

40 "Don't you hate this radio station?"  
"Yeah, but you like it, right?"

41  _"Your message will be recorded after the beep."  
__beep_  
"Hey. Uh. Get this. I uh, tried to do some laundry and, haha. Funny thing, really. Uh... Everythingmayormaynotbepinkseeyouwhenyougethomeloveyoubye."

42 "We're not naming our cat 'Mitsy'."  
"Why?  _C'moooon_."  
"No way in hell."

" _Fuck_ , don't make that face."

" _Fine_. Name him whatever you want. He's gonna be bullied by the alley cats.  _Mitsy_ …  _Pfft_."

43 " _If you don't stop doing such dangerous, stupid things, I'm going to kick your fucking ass."_

44 "We should have a summer wedding."  
"Really? I was thinking spring."

45 "You're just the cutest fucking button, you know that?"  
"Just how drunk  _are you?"_

46 "You want to name our puppy?"  
" _Yesssss_. Your new name is 'Cerberus'."  
" _What?_  You can't name her Cerberus. If you haven't noticed, she has princess parts."  
"Shut up, ' _Mitsy'_. You have no say."  
"..."

47  **((Can you do me a solid and come home already?))  
****[[you and i both know im supposed to be here for like a week]]  
****((Super cool, but can you come home anyways?))  
****[[you do realise there are like 20 blitz in this town ?]]  
****((You do realise you suck))  
****[[ill call you later tonight ok?]]  
****((Lame.))  
****[[deal with it]]  
****((I miss you.))  
****[[i miss you too.]]**

48 "...Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Fine."

"..."  
" _Oh my god_."

"You're  _jealous_."  
"Pfft.  _Of what?_ "  
"The cat! You're jealous and butthurt because of our cat!"  
" _What the fuck?_ No I'm not."  
" _You so are!_ "  
"...  _Well_ , I wouldn't be if that little  _fucker_  hadn't taken  _my_  side of the bed!"  
"Babe, he's a  _cat_. You could have  _moved_  him."  
"But you both looked so comfortable."  
"Hahahahaha. You are such an idiot!"  
" _Can it, bitch_."

49 "I didn't peg you for the type of guy who bought flowers for their lovers."  
"I'm not."  
" _Ohoho._  I feel so special."  
_"You are."_

50 "I love you."  
"I love you."


End file.
